1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand of a display device, and more particularly, to a stand of a display device that can take up a relatively small space when it is packaged and be easily assembled and disassembled so that it can be packaged in a state where parts thereof are disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a stand of a display device is a device for supporting a display device on a horizontal surface. The stand of a display device includes a supporting unit coupled to a rear surface of the display device and a base unit connected to a lower portion of the supporting unit and disposed on the horizontal surface.
The supporting unit coupled to the rear surface of the display device is designed to rotate, tilt, raise, and lower the display device. To realize this, the supporting unit has a hinge assembly on which the display device is coupled.
That is, the hinge assembly includes a first bracket fixed on the rear surface of the display device, a second bracket fixed on the supporting unit, a hinge shaft coupled between the first and second brackets, and a screw fixing the hinge shaft to the first and second brackets. The first and second brackets are formed of metal.
As described above, since the brackets and the hinge shaft are assembled by the screw, they may be separated when the screw is loosened by external impact.
In addition, since the supporting unit has a relatively large number of parts, the structure thereof is complicated, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
Furthermore, since there is a separated member for enclosing the hinge unit, the manufacturing cost and part number further increases.
When the stand is packaged, the supporting unit and the base unit are packed in a state where the two units are separated. At this point, since the supporting unit is still fixed on the display device, it is difficult to effectively use the space for package, thereby increasing the distribution cost.